The Secret Haven
by Yuki Bannokami
Summary: When a Daughter of a famous magic clan goes missing, it's up to her brother and his best friend to rescue her...and find out who really killed their parents


I'm really sorry i haven't put these in chapters, but i really don't like .odt and i am very busy. this is an earlier work before the 45 girls of lightcraft and i gave up on it about...2 months ago, but considering merging the stories together. Based in an alternate universe, japan era (from the type of language). all characters mine and everything mine, lulz!

Chapter one: The beginning of the end

_Centuries ago, there was a sanctuary for those who were banished from the White City, and the main counties, and the people were starved and would be extinct if there was not a sole survivor, that built the Haven, and united all of the banished people. That sole survivor was called Yari no Saki, often described as "The Man of Silver Hair", and the Haven is dubbed in many sacred texts "Yari no Hari."_

In a bustling city, with flawless, daunting, white marble walls around it, white rock that built the houses, unnerving sights of magic in the air that mingled with the latest technology, thousands of people going to and fro across the streets into skyscrapers that scraped the protective spell that protected the city, lush green trees that sheltered hover cars, little children playing while a robotic camera monitored the actions for a new toy, a small girl eyed a teenage boy talking to a vender selling ramen, and without the vender knowing, stealing sticks of dough. As each second passed, each stick of dough disappeared from the tray nearby. When the tray was half empty, the boy bid farewell.

"Yuki! When is dinner? Why do we never pay for our meals?" the small girl asked the boy as he passed her.

"Soon, right now we need to go back home and escape the police," Yuki left the second question out, eyes carefully checking the layout of the streets and was relieved that there was no authorities.

"Aiko, get ready to fly,"

"No,"

"Aiko…"

As soon as he said that, he jumped high in the air and did several somersaults in the air before he summoned his inner power to summon his flying ability by performing a hand seal, thumbs interlocked and rest of the fingers curved like wings.

"Show-off," Aiko jeered, and then did the exact same actions, and followed her brother, magnificent white wings beating at their shoulders.

"_The people of Yari no Hari were banished because of the crime of the five sacred laws, out in the terrible desert at the north, the freezing wastelands at the east, the marshes at the south and mountainous area in the west. It was certain death for everyone that were banished, for they will be half dead, half starved and tortured before thrown outside off the high steel walls that surrounded the country, Pælogion, that contained the White City and many important counties. However, one man, called Yari no Saki, gathered materials to form 'The Secret Haven,' otherwise known as 'Yari no Hari', and it was built where the four terrible terrains joined, directly on the other side of Pælogion, and …"_

"More, more!" Aiko shouted when she realized that her brother paused reading the story. They were safely back home, on the modern outskirts of the city, with big houses and luxurious gardens at every doorstep, modern appliances like voice recognition houses, in built fibre nanotech connections as standard, immediate emergency help at the ready, highest resolution TV, all things off the shelf at these areas. The children's houses were the biggest, and unfortunately, the room was a bright vivid pink colour, filled with delicate accessories, with a huge teddy bear given by her older brother, with the words "_love from Big Bro_", etched into the bear's stomach. It was surprising once you got to know the owner; her scream was deafening.

"I can't, I'm too tired, why not another time? You need your sleep," Yuki replied.

"But I want to hear the rest of it!"

"It's not even real; give it a rest, please?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! NO! NO!!!!!" Aiko threw a murderous tantrum on the floor; Yuki sighed deeply. His sister's murderous strength had come from his parents, once the greatest duo of swordsmanship, with their legendary sword technique, _Shittoryo_, where both partners wield two swords, combining it to 4 swords, hence the name "Four sword style", both partners needing both skill, precision and immense strength, to make the technique work. Yuki considered a curse when her sister first possessed these qualities; the stone floor was beginning to crack.

"Please calm down, it is way past your bedtime; I don't want to tie you down to your bed like last time, remember?"

"No, I don't remember," little did Aiko know that she was to be tied down to an iron bed that had its ropes super glued to the bed itself, have a silencing paper charm sealed on her mouth, later that night.

"Sleep tight, Aiko!" Yuki told her when his sister stared incredulously at her older brother, amazed by the irony.

As night fell on the Pælogion, a lonely figure, wearing full desert coverage, appeared on the completely white marble walls, and scanned the White City that it was encasing. "With a large marble wall, that would be adequate defence, wouldn't it?" the figure thought. For all he can see was a barren land, designed to confuse the enemy by using misdirection.

It was all so pointless.

The figure disappeared into the unknown barren land, with the magic energy sparkling at his fingertips. He was going all out tonight.

Yuki yawned. Another day at "The White City". After looking ashamed of himself in the mirror, he cleaned and washed himself with robotic appliances, and prayed to the divine god; the Founder Pælogia, and went to his sister's bedroom to untie her.

She was not there.

Normally, the ropes will be snapped and a bed will be ruined, but all there was left to prove that this room belongs to an innocent 7 year old girl, was a pink teddy bear, the first toy the room's occupant received; the first toy since their parents untimely deaths; the first toy when they realized that they must live on. That toy was nearly severed in half, and strewn across the floor. The room was entirely bare, with nothing to even see. Yuki looked around, and for the first time in his life, he felt anger, and wanted to scream to the heavens and to lie down, sobbing and shouting at the same time. All of his dreams shattered, and was replaced by one thought.

_To kill the people behind this, and to retrieve his sister._

Later to be replaced by;

_I would really like some bananas now._

A dark room. One chair. One table. Aiko was tied with strength-weakening ropes on the only chair in the room. Filled to the brim with magic, the ropes had no intention of being loosened through sheer strength alone. As Aiko struggled for the umpteenth time, a disembodied male voice was heard around the room, "Aiko, do not resist. We mean no har…"

"This is harming somebody right now! If you don't let me go right now, I would uhmmmm…" Aiko's seething rage was cut short by a gag suddenly appearing in her mouth.

"Like I said, we mean no harm, but harm will be applied if necessary, and I think we all know what necessary means, Aiko-chan, or should it be _Bannokami_ Aiko-chan. I could understand the reason for confusion, but there is no reason for that face you are pulling right now. It is incredibly rude, and I disapprove of it greatly." For the exactly the same moment when Aiko's surname was revealed, she pulled a face.

"Like I said, harm will be applied if necessary," the voice sighed, as Aiko suddenly threw back her head and screamed silently; pain coursing through her nerves like water coursing through a stream.

"...first of all, that is an increasingly stupid idea since you don't even know your sister is outside Pælogion, let alone some mythical secret haven! I mean, she might be in some different county or hidden in a rebel group, hell, she might even be in the town and you might have not noticed…" Yuki's best friend, Yamazakura Mizuki, was trying to persuade him to not go, however it was fruitless; he was already on the border pass at the marble gates with a backpack and Mizuki was carrying her backpack, supplies and a collapsible hover bike.

"If you are so against it, why are you following me?" Yuki inquired to Mizuki, who was panting with her cargo.

"I don't want to bear the conscience and regret if you managed to die, and after all, you need a technician." Mizuki was one of the most highly prized child genii, her pitch black hair flowed freely when she was running to each machinery possible in her reach, blue eyes flashing in her wake, with a distinct Japanese feature.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself, you can hardly cast a spell in order to save yourself, let alone ward off several beasts that lurk out every time you so much put a single toe on the ground, and various gases in the air could kill you before you could get your mask on."

"Would one of the "various" gases be C4H8Cl2S in a compressed methane pellet, which was coincidently created by I, to be used in the our school's annual magic defence test which I scored nil points, due to the fact I nearly ate it?"

"Remind me again why you ate it?"

"I was hungry and it looked like a doughnut." Mizuki had a slight tendency to eat things around her after long revision periods or a unscheduled run in the games lesson. Once, she had tried to eat Yuki, and was just about to bite his arm when she realised a pair of glaring eyes was staring the back of her head.

As the couple reached the terminal gates, they did various scans and password signatures to symbolise they are valid travellers and they are citizens of the white city. It was necessary since the city's national police, _Pælogia-chō, _rely on the people count to make sure all missing personnel on the report was actually missing, not just gone outside for a detour. Not that anyone wants to go outside Pælogion, since it was all wildernesses out there. When it was all forbidden to go out there, the walls were solid and impenetrable, however, when civilisation began to form, you no longer needed to commit the crimes of the five laws but you can go out there for free, and the five crimes were contained to just a long time imprisonment.

Outside of the Pælogion, the couple decided that there was no point into going straight away, so they decided to set up camp in the outskirts of the marble walls, where there was little vegetation but still affected by the atmospheric spell woven on the city.

"Alright, I will send a microprobe to find your sister and where she is based on the data left by the carbon 14 residue that she radiates, and due to her particular body signature we may find her rather easily." Mizuki gathered her backpack and pulled out a space transmitter and suddenly thousands of scientific equipment appeared out of nowhere. Seeing Yuki's face looking surprised, Mizuki explained, "I have already set up a base full of scientific equipment at home, so I don't need to carry it."

"My sister is radioactive???"

"Don't be silly. Like I was saying, we will detect the amount of carbon 14 radiation corresponding to the wavelength of each individual isotope that has decayed according to their individual half-life according to the amount of Bismuth 236 in her body. Each frequency meter will respond to her organic structure with alpha particles lodged inside, however if the gamma rays don't coincide, then it won't work. Yuki, can you give me a Geiger counter please?"

Yuki was on the floor, petrified with bubbles foaming out of his mouth and a slight damp patch was forming on his pants.

"Okay, we are now measuring her radioactive sequences produced by her body, and know we should send a nano-probe through the radioactive stream and therefore securing her position. These nano-probes are really tiny, so nothing short of a black hole will delay these." Mizuki fiddled with some mysterious device that seemed to come from her pockets, which was bizarre since she was wearing tight jeans, and the device was bigger than her head.

"That's reassuring right? My sister is safe because if we don't find her, she must be behind a black hole and no-one is stupid enough to put her behind that, right?"

Mizuki suddenly looked worryingly at her device, "I have a feeling that you may have jinxed your sister."

"She's behind a black hole! So she really is radioactive!" Yuki suddenly went back to the foam-frothing spasm form again, blabbering about cancer and radioactive decay, and somehow, a nuclear fusion bio-mecha-matter chamber.

Mizuki glared at the device again, before replying, "No, I said that the black holes will _delay _these probes, yet… something is stopping them completely. Must be a supernova or an event horizon near Medusa Cascade. Or a really strong wind with diamond particles, so that would suggest planet SM-00043, the _Kristallnachtterror_ but they would be dead by know since the diamond will eventually penetrate the body. Underground perhaps, but the ground is pure diamonds compressed to a density of 10kg/cm³. Antimatter bomb, maybe? That would mean a big explosion, but it won't work, unless they make enough antimatter to make a cavern, but the blast will destroy the galaxy and disturb various space-time continuums, but then that would mean several wormholes popping up all at once, and that means the universe has either been blown up again so it is increasing faster than ever, or it is now shrinking at a rate where we would be dead by the big crunch anyway. "Big crunch?" that sounds delicious, I'm hungry, I want some waffles, maybe I have got a waffle machine at the storage room maybe I can teleport it here, but what about the waffle mixture? Wait, have I already created a matter shifter? Hmmm, maybe I have, Yuki, give me your pencil, I am going to turn it into a bowl of waffle mixture."

"You speak like that when you're nervous, yes?"

"Yes, I do speak like this when I am nervous yes, unless I am nervous about exam results, I speak even more randomly. Hey, what if a giant waffle is stopping the probe? Wait, have I already developed hunger for probes?"

Yuki was looking at the strange little scientist, and somehow relieved of his spastic attack, said quite mystically, "It's true that when you go on about science, somehow the listener thinks about really clever stuff, but then it turns into a random argument".

"As random as the craft we are travelling now is the size of a quark but is big enough to carry 22 personnel with luxurious living accommodations and a fusion reactor?"

"That is about as random as it gets." For they were basking in one of the relaxations rooms where an atom could squash them, yet spacious enough so that Yuki could do his _yinyangjitsu _where you deliver blows at nerve points with a certain laziness that is so unpredictable, yet so clear, and feints that seem to be harsh, only in reality is weaker than a butterflies' breath. Combining these two techniques is similar to combine water and fire together, two complete opposites, both powerful when used effectively and efficient, but when you combine them, it becomes a raw untapped power, so effective, that you can have the ability to control space almost effortlessly. However, the estimated time for one person to master it completely is 37 years of hard work, non-stop. However, since Mizuki was a direct bloodline of the Bannokami clan, he could reduce the practise time by half.

"You never did tell me why your surname was so secret anyone that knew it had to be silenced immediately," Mizuki stopped ranging on about physics to make an actual conversation. "I mean, even the most powerful man, the representative of Earthælōgia, Michæl Schűīnda, makes monthly appearances, and if he dies the whole society in the nearby galaxy will be destroyed, and the hierarchy will collapse. Even I know his details by reading a magazine!"

"I didn't know that you could read up information on the representative in magazines! It's a big loophole in security if you do that," Yuki was astonished by this fact, since he wasn't the type to read "_Hello!" _magazines.

"It wasn't those types of magazines," Mizuki said quickly, due to the fact that she knew Yuki's brain inside and out. Literally.

Now Yuki was thinking of gun magazines, and how the information could be read.

"Not gun magazines either, and they're so old, it was the last millennia when we upgraded them. I am talking about UCIA (Universal Central Intelligence Agency) magazines. Well, they are actually top-secret files in the server but it's so easy to hack, it's like buying a magazine for free." Mizuki replied.

"Your ability to read my mind is astonishing. How do you do…" then there were a series of bumps, and the lights went out, surrounding them with total darkness.

Chapter 2: The tiny craft

"Little girl, do you why you are being kept here, even though we have no interest in you what so ever? We have not demanded to experiment on you or test you, and we even let you use this room as you wish, and provide food for you even though we should be torturing you. You have many secrets, little girl, and that we should not stand idle around you. So little girl, do you know why?" the disembodied voice rang out around the cube room, and the girl was no longer tied to the chair, since she was freed when she stopped struggling. They had provided her a bed and some toys to play with, but in her mind the toys were disfigured and diseased, the bed horribly cramped and hard. The lonely girl in the middle of the room was lying down in the hard, cramped, horrible bed.

All she did during the last 4 days was sit or lie down the bed and think. Think of the things that could have led her to this place. Think of where her brother was, and how he could come to this place. When the ropes have disappeared, she thought she could escape, but then the walls were made of some dense material, something that she could not bring out, something that was completely resistant to her. She thought it was the walls, but when she tried ripping up the bead-filled dolls, she could hardly make a dent. She realized that the room was sucking up her power, making it impossible for escape. She realized with agony that she was powerless, and that even Yuki would not be able to save her. Her head started to close itself off, to go away from this horror that was now her life, and day by day, little by little, she cut herself off completely. All that the monitor in the room could receive, was a little girl lying in her bed and stare at the ceiling, where it seemed that her life "is but a walking shadow," the owner of the disembodied voice said, all alone by himself in the display room, with no-one to hear, but a girl who was not on this life or the next.

Lights cackled. The whirr of the machines below started. The television flickered on the channel 13, where there was suddenly a show about the Gdoteaiu, about a mysterious Gdoteaiu whose ID was DCLXVI, and then the whole ship plunged back into darkness. Yuki woke up. Everything was a distant haze. As he remembered the teachings of his master, he rested and let the memories come back to him; though it wasn't working as all he could remember were waffles.

"Memoria Continuata Accessi Miyu-lock," a girl was standing next to him. She was speaking. Who was she? Questions revolved around his head until the light come back on, a bathing glow of white light.

"Hello, sleepy head!" a dark haired girl smiled upon him, like he was a toddler that had just woken up, and she was a helper. "I made some waffles from my invention…" she stated to him, just when he punched the girl in her solar plexus.

Wearing only a pair of shorts, towering over the girl, the boy asked with a glare, "Who are you?" before being slapped across the face.

"Yuki! Come back this instance! I know that weird martial art means that you're subconscious when you practice your martial arts and tucked yourself somewhere else in your mind! So come out and snap out of it!" Mizuki snapped at him like a mother scolding a child. Suddenly, the childish Mizuki disappeared and was replaced by the Mizuki that appeared during dangerous situations. This Mizuki was never seen before in human memory, because she never was in a dangerous situation, simply because she was brought up in a mental prison, when everyday it seemed like it was impossible not to guard, and even in experiments, there was always health and safety regulations. Mizuki thought that the city always provided these expenses standard for everyone, but little did she know that she was a special case. She hardly remembered anything about her birth, but the fact was who could? As Mizuki's nervousness appeared, she gradually lost contact with the world, and in reality, she fell to the floor, shaking with every movement. Almost instantaneously, Yuki stirred.

The green light, led by lines all around her. The absence of common laws, such as gravity, appeared. The silence of death, where one could hear the whispers of the gods at the very beginning of time. Mizuki knew where she was. She knew every detail and every property this space had. She knew it like it was her own mind.

And she realised that she would never want to see this place again.

"Why the long face? It's not because you don't like it here, do you? You _do_ like it here Mizuki, you know," a horrible detached voice spoke the words, as though they were the demons that roamed hell's DVLA, the most terrible of all demons. Special emphasis was put onto the _do _in the third sentence, almost forcing her to succumb to the wishes of that voice.

"Yes, Mizuki Yamazakura, you _do_ like this, this place, this world, this FREEDOM! You want this place, and in here; you are the controller, in here; you are god, in here; you CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" the shrieking voice of all pain and horror rang through Mizuki's ears.

Sections in her brain wanted to go with the horrible voices, as though it belonged there, and it was keeping Mizuki all her will to repel it, because she has never experienced such a thing, she never received training on it, she never came her before. All she had was her gut instinct and her common sense, and when either isn't excellent, it isn't a very good situation.

"Please, just go away, I don't want to be with you…" Mizuki almost whimpered, the sound of her voice inferior to those that screeched around her, enveloping her with horrible noise that scarred her ears and mind.

"GO AWAY?? Why, it would be such a pleasure, wouldn't it? Wait, I forgot, I DON'T WANT TO GO AWAY, I WANT TO STAY HERE THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Please, I don't know what I'm doing here, I don't like it here, and it's scary." Mizuki pleaded to make the horrible apparitions in her head disappear, to make it vanquish, to make it turn into nothing.

She felt her mind blossoming, though it was a tiny spark, just flourishing bigger and bigger, just growing and growing a tiny bit more, until suddenly, it exploded into a frenzy of energy, until it surged through her nerves, and then it found her "life spots", openings in the body where energy comes into play for movement and poisons exit. She howled, not in pain, for it would hurt too much to be pain, but for new enlightenment, for new understanding, new movement, new strength and raw, unfiltered power. Although it was for just a moment, she saw all the wonders man could never hope to achieve, to see the whole of infinity, standing aster than the speed of light and the several parallel universes that are hidden from us. Though it was for an instant, she explored both ends of time simultaneously, yet saw everything as though it froze, and she had an epiphany of the meaning of life. Though she would probably never experience the thrill again, she touched the boundaries of life and death, saw the whole of reality in its entirety and destroyed time and space then reconstructed it in less of that time of when she was powerful. The evil voices died away, as power washed out any impurities of its territory, and filled the spaces with itself, so now, in her mind, she was god, for we in our mind are not gods, but merely civilians, so when she will turn powerful as she was, when she will regained consciousness from that power, she can look at the creations of reality, and spit on it.

But for now, she was an average teenager that was being woken up by a son of a samurai in a craft smaller than photon.

Just an average teenager.

(Five months later)

"Haven D41, Haven D41, please standby for flight deactivations, over," A telepathiocomm. Ever since the new flight intern entered the secret Haven, he expected dog fights everyday, explosions in mid-air, and spent the long lectures at university picturing himself at the dying arms of an unknown cadet, who was the sole survivor of the fight above. He would picture himself destroying the _Pælogiatei-kōkū, _domination over the whole planet. Then he thought that it was a bit overboard and he was watching too many movies, as a wing-man was gliding down to the flight deck. Wing-men were often people that can create flight magic while having a suit on par of Ironman's, and a sub-machine gun at the ready. Silently, he cursed himself again, and set the console for flight deactivations. He should really stop with the ancient movies and comics.

"Haven D41, Haven D41, this is Wingman D-165, requesting deactivation of wingman cloaking shield for entry into safe zone, over"

The new flight intern looked at the wingman from his monitor screen, and saw a haggard face staring at the camera, waiting for the door to open to a hot bath and sleep from his all-nighter patrols.

"Wingman D-165, Wingman D-165, this is Haven 1, roger request, deactivating wingman cloaking shield, please step in the vacuum zone to receive sterilisation and then afterwards to your warm bed, over"

"Thanks!" replied the wingman, "Jeez, I am exhausted!" he declared as he stepped out of the sterilization zone and into the slightly tall, ominous grey building that slightly protruded out of the ground, barely enough space for a checkpoint and a sterilization zone. However, there was a transmat that linked up with the Haven mainframe, which was essentially a big underground city.

"Tough day, huh?" the intern asked the wingman on the post. It was ideal for the intern and the wingmen to be on friendly terms to enable smooth operations.

"You don't know half of it. Flying all day, searching for invaders, make it all seem pointless. They call it a military exercise from the big-ups, but I call it a pain on the neck," the wingman sat down on one of the many chairs in the checkpoint office. It only had 2 idocks, mainly because there are only 2 people needed at any time, even in war.

"Say, how about we fire up the transmat and you can go home?" the intern knew that the pilot would like to go home more than anything else in the world.

"I want to rest here for a while. The transmat always make me feel weird, and I want to enjoy my rest without it spent in the recycling unit at home." The transmat were also very unpredictable to those that can be queasy easily.

"You got anyone at home? A wife perhaps? Maybe even a family?" the intern gets bored very easily.

"No, not really. I mean, I got a girlfriend, but she lives with her parents and we only see each other at certain times." The wingman lay back in his chair, reminiscing about his moments with loved ones. "What about you intern? Have you got anybody there? Maybe a lover, thinking of you?"

"I had. Only once. I mean, we were the dearest of friends, but deep relationships don't get me. I mean, I enjoy it, but then it seems tiring, though it's only for some people. Maybe she will come," the intern toggled the icons on the idocks rather sad.

"You need to get someone badly, how about I hook you up with some of the Wingwomen out there at the station, eh? How about it?" the wingman eyes lit up, because he recognised the signs of loneliness better than anyone else, being a psychological student before he took up the wingmen profession.

"No, not really. I'll never see them, not even if they come here 24/7. I'm cooped up here all day, with no interest in the job." The intern replied, sadder than ever by his realisation of a lover's need.

"Suit yourself. Just remember, the offer is always open," the wingman acknowledged the statement, just before he stepped into the portal and the transmat whisked him off to somewhere.

Somewhere with a lot of love, thought the lonely intern.

Little did he know that he would be accepted into a place with a lot of care, and even more randomness, very, very soon.

The intern stepped out of the console after setting the idocks to sleep mode, and since there is never any wingmen during the day, since the militia forces have VIDAR, (VIsual Identification and Ranging) the intern locked the door, but didn't activate the alarm. The intern never realised this, but someone's life will be based on the alarm system, when they come there, with a waffle in their bags and also a door skel-key in the other.

As he stepped into the transmat, he thought he saw a speck on the screen, but later dismissed it for his imagination, and realised that his bed looked even more comforting in his mind's eyes, a small mattress suspended by magic and vibrators, in a cramped living hole in his residential area. As the intern disappeared with a sheen of light, a craft immediately expanded to a size of a public telephone box, and a door opened, followed by a immediate sharp intake of air, before a girl declaring, "That was the saddest conversation ever, which I have heard in my life." A Japanese girl stumbled out of the door before a much taller Samurian figure stepped out and mumbled things about useless waffle mixture.

"You have to admit it though, that guy needs to get la…" the girl replied, then realising that boy was glaring through her eyes, and she whimpered and apologised.

"Mizuki, you definitely have impure thought, but just keep it to yourself next time."

"Okay Yuki. So, are we going to do it then?"

"Yes. We are going to free my sister." The words from Yuki's mouth, sounded every physical and mental determination from him, and he had to rescue his sister.

Of fear that the kidnappers might find out the _hidden_ secret.

Chapter 3: The 5 months before

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Wake up! Wake up!" Mizuki stirred in Yuki's arms, then replied,

"Hello mysterious waffle man. Can I eat you?" the delirious Mizuki tried to bite down on something, but it was just air, and before she turned her head, Yuki withdrew his arm and waggled a waffle above her face.

The cabin was in a state of shock. Everywhere was in a state of disrepair and shock. The emergency lights glowed and the furniture was all over the place. Even the in-wall screen was broken through titanium case. Yuki had done the best with his healing magic, but when he tried to interweave his fingers, he felt drained out of energy and full of complete disregard. Even Mizuki was unhappy, and she was always happy with food, even though she was quite thin for a girl her age.

"You know, I could repair it, but then, it would be disastrous to the time we might have left." Mizuki explained the sorrow look her companion gave when he look at her.

"We just need the probe right? We can follow its signal. There's no reason to give up…"

"Who said anything about giving up?" Mizuki threw a devilish smile; just about she was to whip a desert dune buggy from what seemed to be within her bra. In reality, what Mizuki had cleverly done was whip up a dune buggy inside a compressor, which was in her general chest area.

This left Yuki into a less severe spasm, though he did foam at his mouth. "Yuki, it's nothing special, there are some people that can shove it up there…", however, she was interrupted by the sound of the dune buggy coming into life, and it almost crashed into the walls of the ominous spacecraft, before stopping again. Lights whirled around the hidden metal frame, one of the wheels popped and also, a man leaped out of the cigarette cupboard and then the whole thing collapsed. On Yuki. On his thighs.

"Mizuki, you have 10 seconds before I will remove this dune buggy and hunt you down and shove a really rusty fork up your arse using a 10-iron golf club!" Mizuki didn't need to be told twice, and she quickly scampered out of the craft and magically enlarged when she was outside the protection zone, into the barren desert outside. Suddenly, behind her, there were a thousand tiny meteor blasts that hardly reached out side the doors, let alone the boundary, but when they were transformed, they covered all around Mizuki. The meteors were blue and orange, melting rocks as Mizuki barely escaped them, and then, Mizuki gasped. The meteors turned; they followed Mizuki.

"_Summonia Baria-Hi Incendia_!" Mizuki screeched, not knowing what she had cast, not even knowing where she got the spell from, and massive water barriers surrounded the engulfing flames, and the flames died instantly. "_Gogyuo-ai shuuha-incurro, dragoni-SUMMONADIA_!!!" Her breath became the Tsunamis she summoned, and then it parted to reveal a water portal, where the great Water Dragon-_Shuuseigoni_ climbed out of the portal, slumber from its sleep still remaining.

"_MO-HA-GIN-NO-LOC-TO-HAE-TOS-MI-NO-KI!!! SO-MI-ARI-NO-SU-GHI-SO!!!"_

With that water spell, the dragon unleashed a gargantuan wall into the tiny craft, where there was a little figure stepping out of the boundaries, and had just enough time to look up when he was swept away and was about to die if he had not punched the wave.

And split it into half.

"Mizuki, either stand down…" Yuki looked up, and turned to Mizuki, with an evil grin on his face, "…and let me shove a rusty spoon up your arse, or I _will_ force it up there."

Yuki stepped back, and drew a single breath of wind, and blew. He blew, until all the water was turned away, until all the water evaporated under the ferocious wind, and the water dragon receded back into the portal.

Mizuki looked at her hands, touched her mouth, tasted the blood now dripping from her nose, and sniffed the brine in the seawater near her eyes. She was in perfect harmony, and then she smiled, for her true powers awoke in her. She was an _Elementia_, a controller of the elements in the world, and looked at the son of the samurai, which was now little more than a coward in her eyes and trembling in her presence, when he realised that Mizuki summoned the dragon, that she was little more than a tech. She smiled at him, a smile that was so terrifying it almost sent him running, if it wasn't for Mizuki collapsing on the desert sand. Feeling a mixture of sorrow and fear, Yuki picked up his friend and carried her out towards the desert sands, where there were nightmarish creatures, ready for them.

It was night. Mizuki had already woken up, and had questioned what happened, and all Yuki could do was not look her in the eyes and say that the ship blew up and they had no where else to stay, so they took camp in the desert. For he cannot tell her that she held the powers within her grasp so easily, the powers of the old ones. Of course, he was also a little bit jealous since she was nothing but a really clever techie and that it took him three years to summon and counter a dragon attack that Mizuki could summon so easily without breaking up a sweat, let alone dying as many people did before her.

"Yuki, where do you think your sister is?"

"Either behind a black hole, in a planet made out of diamonds or with her friends hiding from me in a magical cave."

"I think that she is there somewhere, in the mystical land of haven, where the exiled…"

"Oh, not you too! Listen, there is no such things as Haven or Yari no Hari, it's just a make believe society that spread because of old woman chatting on about where the exiled go!"

"Yuki, there is no proof against the theory of the secret haven, and there is more evidence for it, so science proved it just about!"

"Look, logic says that there cannot be such a thing as a haven on the other side of where the Pælogion is since it is too disastrous for them to settle there. The only reason we survive is because of magic, and I doubt that the people that were half starved and beaten to an inch of their lives could cast a spell that our atmospheric team does today."

Mizuki went deadly silent.

"See, I knew that you would not argue with that!" Yuki laughed.

Mizuki shook her head, pointed behind Yuki and went deadly still. Yuki was scared. He did not realise that there was a huge demonic cobra behind him, until it was about to strike. It was about the size of a limo, where the skin oozed poisons that melted rock and vaporised steel. It was a demonic creature, and was about to kill Yuki, if he had not pulled out a disappearing charm from under his sleeve. The monster stumbled, and roared as he was driven back to the hell he came from.


End file.
